Altar of the Dead
by Rude and not Ginger
Summary: Xover with Doctor Who. DW spoilers. Ignoring book seven HP. While setting off to find the remaining Horcruxes and destroy Voldemort for good the trio come across a strange blue box, with even stranger occupants. Pretend Jack and Martha never left. HG HrR
1. Peace before the storm

Altar of the Dead

Chapter One

Harry sighed deeply as he watched Ginny; she was in a beautiful, flowing pale pink dress, a bouquet of multicoloured flowers clasped in her delicate hands. The smile across her face caused Harry's heart to beat a few times extra, how he longed for that smile to be for him. That light in her eyes to shine threw his soul and make it glow. But that couldn't be, he'd made sure of it, at least until the war was over…For now he followed Ginny's gaze, onto the bride and groom. And they looked so spectacular, so happy. Fleur in a stunning floor length white dress, decorated with swirls and sequences of such immaculate design, her smile lit as large as the sun. Bill, a black tux and white shirt with a neat bowtie, a smile so bright on his face that the long, deep jagged scares all across his face seemed nothing but a tiny graze.

Harry couldn't help a small smile that crept onto his face, a few hours of peace before the darkness set back in.

It was a short ceremony, a few quick yet heart felt vows. Lots of tears and smiles, something Harry wasn't sure he'd see again for a long while. He sighed as he turned away from the happy people, and walked over to a pond in the Weasley's back yard, where the wedding took place. Noticing his departure Hermione nudged Ron and they both followed him. When they reached the pond, the noise faded into the background as Harry's friends came to stand on either side of him. "Harry?" Hermione asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Harry gazed into the water, not looking up from there he began to speak. "Time to go."

"Go?" Ron asked in surprise. "Now?"

Harry's gaze didn't falter. "Yes, now, before anyone can try to stop us…or I can't sum up the courage to leave. Don't feel you have to come; I've already explained how dangerous it'll be. If you come, we leave now, slip away silently."

Ron nodded, his longish flaming red hair falling into his eyes before he brushed it away. "We would never leave you to do this yourself, Hermione and I promised to follow you to the end, and we will."

A smile broke across Harry's face, but he still stayed looking at the water. "Thank you." Finely he looked up, he smiled at his friends, and then turned, leading the way.

With out a word the other two followed.

"First stop, Godric's Hollow."

Ten minutes later three cracks broke the soundless street, like harsh whip cracks, and three figures appeared out of thin air. Led by a black haired young man the three walked forwards, towards a building, one that was half blow apart, the once beautiful paintwork blackened and burnt, no glass in the window's, front door hanging only barely on its hinges. For almost two decades it had been like this, yet nobody had ever done anything about it. As soon as someone began to plan to finely knock it down, something always got in the way, they realised that they had something more important to do, or as they gazed at it, for some reason, they new it should just be there, left how it was.

The people on the street new little about what had happened there, just that the married couple had been murdered, and there little boy vanished in the night. It was something the residents didn't talk much about. They all new the murder must have been brutal, after all, look at the state the house was in. Perhaps that was a another reason the house was left alone, there was something wrong about it, and many feared that if the house was destroyed, the murderer would return.

Nobody ever went near it, people would cross the road just to avoid walking past it, and yet hear were three, unusual teenagers, walking to the house as if they belonged there, like they new the dark story behind it, and for some reason, they fit. They fit in with the house and its dark past, the mystery which surrounded it. They were _meant_ to be there.

With a deep breath Harry ran a hand down the outside wall, feeling the flakes of paint fall off at his touch, ash along with it. Leaving the wall he stepped threw the door, the other two following, a few steps behind, giving him some personal space. Inside the corridor the walls were also blackened, specks of old blood dotted the area, and Harry new whose blood it was, his fathers. This was where his father had died, where Voldemort had left his corpse. Harry knelt down, and picked up a pair of dusty, broken glasses. He held them in his hand, a ball of air sticking in his throat, he new that these glasses belonged to James Potter, they must have fell from him as his body hit the ground, which meant this is the very spot he died.

Pocketing the glasses Harry stood and continued. He stepped into the living room next. It was perfect, hadn't at all been disturbed. A baby jumper was laid on the sofa, the word 'Harry' written across the chest. On a coffee table in front of the sofa stood two mugs of tea, one half drunk, and one almost full. Mildew grew on the mugs, and the liquid inside was a funny colour and smelt, next to the mugs was a magazine, a wizarding magazine on Quidditch and broomsticks. In his mind Harry could imagine a black haired man with hazel eyes, and a women with flowing red hair and bright green eyes sat on the sofa, Lily drinking her tea while cooing over the new jumper for her little Harry, as James didn't take much notice of his drink, to intent on Quidditch.

It was too much. It would have been better if the room was destroyed. With tears in his eyes Harry retreated from the room, closing the door behind him.

Ron and Hermione didn't say anything which Harry was thankful for, but their eyes spoke volumes.

After that, there was only one more room Harry wanted to see. He began walking up the stairs, ignoring all of the doors except for one at the end, were the door was open. He walked in. His old bedroom as a baby. The walls were a painted a soft blue with fluffy white clouds, along the walls half a dozen snitch's flew around, bouncing all over the room, just like the portraits in Hogwarts. Along the snitches were a few owls and broomsticks. A sad smile broke over Harry's face as he watched them for a few seconds, whishing that this is how he grew up, with loving parents and a normal childhood. Tearing his eyes away from the walls Harry walked over to the cot which was laid on its side in the middle of the room, cracked and broken. This is the bit which haunted his dreams, this room, the pleading of his mother, the flash of green, the laughter, and then silents. He turned to go, emotion welling up inside of him, when a flash of gold caught his eye. Next to a leg on the coat he bent down and carefully picked up a gold necklace. He squinted at it, it was a picture necklace, a heart, the picture inside. Before he opened it he saw that there was writing on the heart.

_My dearest Lily, my love and heart goes to you and our little Harry._

_Stay strong and never forget how much I care for you._

_I will forever love you with my heart and soul,_

_James._

Unable to stop the flow of tears which came to his eyes Harry also pocketed the necklace, keeping it with the broken glasses, not able to yet open it due to his hurt. Tears still flowing freely Harry joined his friends, who where stood at the entrance of the room. "They didn't die for nothing." Was all he said before setting back off down the stairs.

He walked out of the house and felt that finely his parents were laid to rest. The dark shadow which surrounded the house seemed to lift. The threat of it was lifted, and somewhere, somebody would wake up tomorrow and decide that it was finely time for the house to go.

Once on the pavement the three turned to look at the house one last time, various thoughts running threw there minds. But some emotions they all sheared. Fear, worry, anger, an emptiness, but more than that, courage, wisdom, hope, and determination.

"To the end." Hermione whispered into the still air.

"To the end." Ron repeated, face set.

"No matter the consequences, we fight." Harry vowed.

As they turned to leave an unnatural wind picked up, a whirling sound that seemed to be of nothing on this Earth and ancient at the same time rung in their ears.

Surprised, the three spun back around to face the house, wands drawn. Shock on their faces as something began to fade in and out of sight, getting more and more solid with each turn. Finely the sound stopped, the wind dropped back to normal, and there, stood on the front garden was a blue police box.

"What the?" Ron gasped out, staring at it, slightly dumbfounded. "What is that thing?"

Hermione and Harry shook their heads in wonder, unable to answer; their voices seemed to have vanished in surprise.

Despite there shock their hands wrapped tighter around their wands as the door to it opened and a tall, slim man with a mop if scruffy brown hair, dressed in a pinstripe suite and long brown trench coat stepped out, followed by a pretty black women wearing a red leather jacket, black top underneath it and jeans. After her came another man, this one with black hair, blue eyes and wearing a coat which seemed to come from World War II. The first man spotted them first and he gave them a bright smile, along with a friendly wave. "Hello." He said pleasantly, causing his two companions to look at them also. "I'm the Doctor, and who might you be?"

-

A/N: Hope you liked the start. As you may have noticed in that, I really can't spell, so I was wondering if someone would like to beta? Just a warning, I'm not the fastest person to update. Also, Deathly Hollow's is out in a few day's, so whatever happens in that most likely wont be happening in this story, so you'll have to ignore what happens in the book :P One last thing, this is seat after the latest Doctor Who season (pretended Jack and Martha stayed), and so, would you like the Master to be in it?

Thanks for reading :)


	2. Friend or foe?

Altar of the Dead

Warning: This is just a 'need to know' chapter, sorry, but I'll update asap and get the plot going.

Chapter Two

"Ah, not much the talking type huh?" The Doctor said, a small smile on his lips as three wands were pointing at his and his friend's chests. "You know, it's been a while since I've talked to any wizards. About nineteen years actually."

"Who are you?" Harry demanded. "And what are you doing here?"

"Like I said." The man stepped forwards, ignoring the wands, seemingly not at all put off by them pointing deadly weapons at his left heart. "I'm the Doctor, and this is Martha Jones and Captain Jack Harkness. We're here because the TARDIS – that's my ship," He gestured towards the blue box "brought us here, and she doesn't usual bring us anywhere all by herself unless there is something going on, most likely the end of the world…or we may need another pint of milk." He paused here, before he went off on another one of his long, pointless talks. "So, end of the world? Does it need saving?" He said the last part as though offering to nip to the corner shop for them.

Not really sure how to respond to the strange man, the golden trio all shared a look, and then as one lowered their wands, but kept them in their hands, ready to use if need be. "Try anything funny and we'll stun you." Harry warned them, still gazing at the Doctor.

Now that she was sure her life wasn't in danger from three pointy sticks, Martha came to stand with the Doctor. "Who are you three then?"

"I'm Ron Weasley." The red head introduced after a moments hesitation, shaking Martha's hand. "These are my mates, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you." She grinned.

"Potter and Weasley?" The Doctor asked, grinning once again. "As in Arthur, Molly, Lily and James? I've got to say, I didn't really know them well, but they're nice people."

"You know their parents?" Hermione asked with a mixture of surprise and suspicion. "How?"

"Oh, back when they were working for the Order of the Phoenix." He told them. "Dumbledore asked for my help. Nice man, little strange…reminds me of me in a way." He gave them a goofy grin.

"Who's Dumbledore?" Jack asked.

"Wizard, very powerful wizard. How is Albus nowadays anyway?" He asked Harry.

"Dead." Was the short, bitter reply.

The Doctor's face promptly fell. He was going to ask more about it, until he saw the look in the young man's eyes. "I'm sorry." He settled for instead.

"You were in the war?" Hermione asked, changing from the upsetting subject.

"Well, I didn't really do that much, a war between wizards, not really my place. But yes, I did help, mostly finding out information and Voldemort's plans for Dumbledore."

"A spy?" Ron asked.

"Nope, just kinda sneaked in. I'm good at that, all of those military bases I've got into, and spaceships I wasn't really liked on… All for the good of peaceful races of course, I don't just go round creating trouble." A snort came from Jack and Martha, and the Doctor gave them a 'what? I don't' look.

"So what's the problem now?" Jack asked, before the Doctor could say anymore.

Hermione glanced down the street, as though checking nobody was listing in or spying, then turned to look back at Jack. "He's back. Voldemort has returned, more powerful than ever. The wizarding world is once again at war. The three of us are working to destroy Voldemort once and for all."

"You're soldiers." Jack said, not at all surprised by their young age, after all he had went to war as a teenager. "What about everyone else? Is the Order that the Doctor mentioned still around?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, they're doing all they can. Much more than the Ministry too, they're damn useless. The Order of the Phoenix is building an army to fight the Death Eater's – Voldemort's supporters, but it's the three of us who are going after him himself."

The Doctor was looking at Harry, running his eyes over him. "So the prophecy is true. You are to battle the Dark Lord." The Doctor's ancient eyes shone with pity for him. After all, he was really just a child, a child forced to do battle with a man of immense evil, no say about it. The weight of wizards and muggles alike on his shoulders. And Harry seemed to have accepted this fate without much question. Oh, he hated it, the Doctor could see it in his eyes, he was scared, he wanted to run and never stop, but also in those eyes shone determination, fight and courage. He would fight to be bitter end; the Doctor had no doubt about that.

"Guess that's why we're here." Martha sighed. "Whoopee, another war." She said sarcastically. It had only been a two and a half weeks since the whole ordeal with the Master, and it had taken its toll on all of them, the Doctor especially, who had lost the only other of his kind after such a long time of being alone.

"You want to fight?" Ron asked in surprise. "But you're a muggle."

"A what?"

"Non-magical." Hermione explained helpfully.

Martha shrugged, a little thing like that wouldn't stop her. "Well so is the Doctor, and he helped last time."

"I may not be a wizard, but I'm also not a stupid little ape either." The Doctor told her, not seeming to realize that Martha didn't appreciate him calling her, or the entire human race for that matter, a stupid ape.

"Yeah, well, what about Jack? He's just the same as me." Martha said, trying to think of ways to get around the 'your-not-magic-or-some-great-alien-race-so-you-won't-be-very-handy-in-the-war' problem, even if it was a totally pointless argument, which would get them nowhere.

The Doctor nodded. "Yeah, he is another stupid ape, but I suppose he _was_ a Time Agent, and so he'll be used to wars between different species. Anyway, I'm not saying that you shouldn't help Martha, just wondering what you're gonna do if you have a Death Eater about to curse you."

"Excuse me." Hermione cut in. "What do you mean, your not a wizard or a 'stupid ape'? Are you saying that you're not human? And what is the Time Agency?"

The three teenagers looked at the Doctor curiously, waiting for an answer. The Doctor gave them a large, cheery smile. "Martha is your ordinary human medical student from early 21st Century London. Jack's around 200 years old, human, ex Time Agent, ex conman from the 51st Century and I'm a nine hundred-ish year old alien, a race called the Time Lords from the planet Gallifrey." He said all of that very fast, and his grin widened at there shocked faces. "Any questions?"

"Blood hell." Ron gasped out, then straightened, shaking his head. "I don't believe it, you're having us on."

"On what?" The Doctor asked, looking slightly confused. "Oh, never mind…the point is, we're here to help."

Harry shook his head. "You'd get yourselves killed."

Martha rolled her eyes. "Oh, don't worry about that, everyday we come within an inch of death, saving planets, fighting off evil alien races, blowing thing's up, I could go on and on, but the point is, we're staying whether you like it or not." She crossed her arms, raised an eyebrow and looked at the trio. "Now, why don't you explain what exactly is going on?"

"Excuse us for a moment." Hermione said after a few seconds, grabbing an arm each of Harry and Ron's and taking them out of ear shot. Or what she thought was out of ear shot, as the Doctor could hear due to his enhanced hearing. However, he decided to give them their privacy and struck up a conversation with Jack about cheese and bananas, much to the ex Time Agents dismay.

"Do you think we can trust them?" Hermione whispered.

Ron shrugged slightly. "Well they don't seem like Death Eaters do they? … Maybe a little mental talking about aliens and time and stuff…"

"Maybe we should ask to see their arms, if they don't have the Mark then they'll have no problem showing us." Harry suggested.

"No, I don't think so Harry." Hermione said with a shake of her head. "I don't think all of Voldemort's supporters have the Mark, only the faithful purebloods, and some half-bloods. Besides, even if they _were_ Death Eaters, wouldn't it be best if a spy didn't have it? … No. I don't think they're Death Eaters."

"But how can we be sure?" Ron questioned.

"Well," Harry began. "if they were, why on Earth would they stand around and talk to us, let alone let us talk in private, they'd have taken us straight to Voldemort."

"I agree." Hermione nodded.

"…So we tell them Dumbledore's plans?" Ron asked.

There was silence for a few seconds. "We'll tell them the basic's, that we're looking for some objects, but we won't mention the Horcruxes." Harry glanced at his two best friends. "Agreed?"

"Agreed." Hermione nodded.

"Agreed." Said Ron.

With that the three turned back to them.

"Doc, for God's sake! I _**don't care**_if cheese and banana don't go together. I don't care that cheese comes from cow's, and I _really_ didn't want to know that about God damn bananas!"

The trio and Martha looked at the Doctor and Jack. Martha seemed amused with Jack's irritation, Jack looked like he wanted to strangle the Doctor, and the Doctor looked insulted.

"Er…should we leave them to it?" Ron whispered in Harry's ear.

Harry shook his head and was the one to speak up. "Come with us, we'll go to Grimmauld Place and explain things there."

Hermione gave him a startled look. "Grimmauld Place, but the protection will have gone when Dumbledore died!"

"In the summer before fifth year Sirius told me that his dad had put up all types of spells and enchantments of his own – that's why it was such a good place for headquarters – so we should be safe there for a while." Harry explained hurriedly.

Stopping there bickering, the three time travellers turned to look at them. Once again the Doctor smiled brightly. "Great…now, do you think it'll be ok to leave my TARDIS here? Or do you know somewhere safe for her to lodge?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders. "Should be fine here I guess, unless someone goes in."

"Brilliant, here it is. It's impossible to get in her without a key, and believe me, people have tried. Now, how do we get there?"

Hermione glanced at her friends, neither of them seemed to have any idea. "Side along apparition."

"What's that?" Martha asked, a little worry showing in her voice.

"Nothing to worry about." Ron assured her. "You will get a bit of a horrible feeling, but only for like a second."

"OK." Hermione began, taking charge. "Harry, you take the Doctor, Ron take Jack, and I'll bring Martha." With no arguments the two wizards and witch took a hold of there arms. "Ready? On three. One…Two…Three!"

For the second time that day loud cracks broke through the still air, disrupting the pace for only a second. The only thing left to prove that there had been anyone around was an odd, hardly noticeable police box.

-----

"My Lord." A slim figure in pitch black hooded robes fell to her knees, kissing them hem of Lord Voldemort's robes before shuffling back slightly, still on her knees, to give her Master room. "I bring you a gift my Lord." Head bowed, the women held up her hands, and small object resting in them. The sleeves of her robes fell back slightly, revealing soft pale hands, the perfectly shaped nails painted red.

Voldemort stood from his throne, Nagini giving a hiss of protest at his movements. For a few moments his cold gleaming red eyes observed the object, then, slowly he reached forwards, an impossibly white hand stretched out and took it from his servants hands, swirling it around in his long bony fingers. "What is the meaning of this Malfoy?"

For the fist time since entering the room, the women looked up. "A present my Lord, for the upcoming war." She once again bowed her head, kissed his robes, and then looked back up.

"And what do I need with an old ring, Lucy?" Voldemort hissed, but still kept said object in his hand.

With a smile, the women looked right into his snake-like face. A peace of blonde hair falling from her hood. "You wanted a perfect warrior, my Lord, and here he is. He was created to aid in a war, a great war, a Time War. The Master."

-

A/N: Hope you liked. About the Doctor knowing the prophesy, that will be explained in a later chapter, as it was only Dumbledore (and Snape, partly) who heard it, so don't think I've forgotten about that. Although I'm not following the happenings in DH as I said last time, I will however use the same objects for Horcruxes, just to prevent confusing you guy's and myself.

Sorry, I know that these chapters haven't been long and I was gonna make this one longer, but I want to get something up for you guy's as its been a while since I started this, plus, I haven't been sleeping properly, I need my bed, lol. Also sorry if you found it a bit dull and boring, but I had to get all of the whole 'who the hell are you?!' things out of the way. (Oh, also, the trio aren't convinced with the Doc's story by a long shot)

Please review on your way out! Constructive criticism is welcome too, but if it is that please let me know what you didn't like about it and how you think I could make it better. Thanks, and take care!


	3. Set into motion

**Wow, been a while huh? To be honest, I completely forgot about this fic. _guilty look_**

Altar of the Dead

Chapter Three

With the fourth loud crack within a few hours six figures appeared on an empty, litter covered street. The second they emerged the three younger members of the group stood, all facing a house, number twelve, which was now in plain view. With Dumbledore dead, there was no secret keeper to keep the Doctor, Martha and Jack out, just Sirius's father's spells and enchantments. The older three were a little less graceful. Martha had immediately fallen over, and was now picking herself up with a slight wince, brushing off dust from her jeans. Jack had been a little worse off, having fallen backwards and into a bush with a small yelp. Pulling himself out he grumbled, picking leaves out of his hair and a few thorns from his right hand. Although he looked to be alright, the Doctor had ended up flat of his back, landing of all things, on a cat's tail, which immediately took defence and slashed at his chest with its claws. With a small wince at the stinging cut the Doctor pulled the 'retched animal' off of him, complaining about his dislike of cats. He put it on the floor and nudged it away with his foot. Giving one last hiss the cat darted off.

"Come on." Hermione indicated the house, choosing not to comment. She led them up the few cracked stone steps and threw the door. Shutting it behind them Hermione added a few of her own enchantments over the house to add to Sirius's fathers, doubling the defence.

Harry led the way down to the kitchen, were everyone took a seat around the table. The Doctor, Jack and Martha watched the two young wizards and witch as they composed themselves. Harry began, but not without shooting the Doctor a weary glance. "Well, as you seem to know, a little before I was born, a prophecy was made, telling that either Voldemort had to kill me, or I he. It also said that the Dark Lord would mark me as his equal. The problem for Voldemort was that he didn't hear the whole thing, and so he turned up at my parents home when I was just one year old. He killed my parents, and then turned his wand on me, but was unable to kill me due to the fact that my mother, Lily, had given her life for mine. And so, when Voldemort cast the killing curse at me, it rebounded, hitting him and ripping him from his body. At fourteen, in my fourth year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he returned, strong as ever. Now a war is going on, and we have to stop him." Harry paused, considering his next words, he was not ready to trust them in keeping the information about Horcruxes, after all, he'd only just met them, and already told them the content of the prophecy, that was enough. "There are some objects we are going after, that will help us end him for good this time."

"Two of the objects has already been dealt with." Hermione continued. "Thanks to Dumbledore breaking one, and Harry destroyed one a few years ago."

"There are four more we need to get before we can kill Voldemort." Ron concluded.

"Do you know where they are?" Jack asked.

Harry shook his head. "We don't even know what they are, well we know one is Nagini, Voldemort's snake, the others we don't know."

"However, we think that the items used to belong to the Hogwarts founders, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin and Helga Hufflepuff. The one Dumbledore destroyed was Slytherin's." Hermione informed them. "And we're not completely sure that he could get his hands on something of Gyrffindor's."

The Doctor nodded to himself, thinking it all over. "So, what is currently happening in the war?"

"Well, both the Dark and Light sides are gathering supporters." Ron spoke up. "We have the most wizards and witches, but you-know-who has were-wolves and giants and Dementors and other magical creatures."

"We don't think it'll be long before Voldemort takes over the Ministry. In fact, he already has spies in there." Hermione added.

"Ministry?" Martha asked.

"The Ministry of Magic, the wizarding world's equivalent of the government."

"Ah." Martha nodded, she hadn't even though of the magical world being like their's, not really anyway. But she supposed it did make a lot of sense.

"Excellent!" The Doctor beamed, clapping his hands together. "All we have to do is find a few things, destroy them, be rid of Voldemort, and be off on our merry way! Easy! Back in time for dinner. Let's get going!" And he immediately began to march off.

"Wait!" Hermione shouted after him, jumping up from her seat and following him out. "We haven't the slightest idea of where to being our search, we can't just run out!"

The Doctor stopped and turned round to face her, seeing the anxious expression on her young face. "Well, that's part of the fun isn't it? Get's you thinking more on your feet. Should we go east? Should we go west? Should we guess? Should we ask a random person on the street corner? Should we-"

"Should we just leave him behind?" Martha piped up.

Sending her a hurt look, the Doctor turned to Jack for support. The ex-con grinned. "Don't worry Doc; we could never leave a hot dork like you behind."

Happy with the reply, and seemingly not aware what a dork is, the Doctor turned to Harry. "Are you coming then? Or would you rather sit around and wait for Voldemort to retire?"

With a cagy look, Harry nodded and stood, Ron copying. Together, the six made their way back out of Grimmauld Place, all thinking of their journey ahead (and how many bananas' he had left in the Doctor's case).

000

"My faithful servants." Lord Voldemort hissed, gazing round the robed, hooded people sat around a long table. "What is the progress on the Ministry?" He tone of voice made it clear to everyone present that it had better be good news.

"We are doing well my Lord." A Death Eater known as Hyde spoke up after only a moment's hesitation. "We've managed to bring the deputy of the Aura office to our side, using the Imperio."

Voldemort nodded his snake like head. "Be sure to keep Shacklebolt out of the way, the fool is clearly on the brat's side."

Hyde nodded quickly. "Of course, my Lord."

"Severus. How is your work coming along?"

Snape bowed his head in respect from Voldemort's right hand side before speaking. "Very well my Lord. It's running smoothly as planned. Soon Hogwarts will be pure, and the students shall be raised with dark magic in there blood."

"Excellent. And you Malfoy, what is your progress on Scrimgeour?"

"We are still working on him my Lord." Lucius spoke up. "He is however, failing to do a good job about keeping our spies out. He is arrogant and will not listen to others. It's only a matter of time until we have him."

"Time." Voldemort hissed a reply. "Time is something we don't have. Work harder on it Malfoy, or fear how cruel I can be." Time. Under the table Voldemort fiddled with a ring, resting in the palm of his hand. A Time Lord, the power of time and the stars, the knowledge on the universe was resting in his cold hands.

"Of course, my Lord. I apologise for my slacking." Lucius bowed his head.

Voldemort nodded, and slipped the ring into his robe pocket, without anyone's notice. "Your cousin, Lucius, has presented me with something which will greatly aid us in the up coming war. I want you, along with Lucy, Snape, and myself to do a very important job."

000

"Well, where to now?"

At Ron's question, the Doctor began to sniff the air. "When in doubt, follow your nose. The bigger it is the better!"

"Yeah, just like the old you. Those ears to! Ha." Jack laughed.

"I'll have you know that I was very fond of my nose and ears Captain."

"They did suite you I guess, went with that serious, yet still completely sexy look you always pulled off. Mind you, this new body, I wouldn't mind seeing this you in the shower."

Looking rather confused, Harry, Ron and Hermione just silently watched Jack flirt, wondering what on earth he was on about. New body? Huh?

Martha on the other hand sighed slightly, whishing she had as much confidence as Jack when it came to the Doctor.

"You still need to buy me that drink." The Doctor said, sending Jack a dazzling smile.

"Such hard work." Jack sighed, repeating them joke from a time long ago.

"But worth it." The Doctor echoed from the past with a wink.

"Oh, come on you two, the world is in peril encase you forgot." Martha cut in.

Hermione nodded. "I think we should get surplices, and head out of civilisation. We'll be harder to tract down that way."

"Can we eat first?" Ron questioned innocently.

Two days later found the group sat on a forest floor around a small fire, the light beginning to fade. Hermione had her head, as always, buried in a book, trying to figure out just were the Horcruxes may be, and what objects they could be. She had her wand lit; enabling her to continue to read as the darkness slowly took over. Ron was peering over her shoulder, also reading, a rare sight to behold indeed, but he wanted to help as much as he could. Harry was sat with his arms wrapped around his knees, gazing into the fire, thinking about the war. Martha and Jack were talking quietly with each other, and the Doctor sat fiddling with his Sonic Screwdriver, the glasses he didn't even need perched on his nose.

Off too the side where three small two people muggle tents, which they'd managed to get at a muggle town a few miles away. They'd had to pair up in them, Harry and Ron, Hermione and Martha, and, much the Doctor's horror and Jack's delight, they'd been paired up together.

"Oh, this is useless!" Hermione snapped, shutting the book with force. "We're never going to find those stupid things!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing rather abruptly and turned to look at her. "Don't worry 'Mione, you're the smartest witch of your age. We'll all work together on this, and we'll work it out." Harry reassured her, walking over and sitting down by her side. He placed a comforting arm around her and gave her a smile. Hermione returned the smile.

"I know we will Harry, but it's just so frustrating."

"If there's one thing I know about you Hermione, its that you don't give up." Harry replied.

In return Hermione sent him a small smile. "Thanks Harry. I just wish I could be more help."

"Don't we all." Ron sighed. "Come on, we might as well get some sleep and try and figure something out in the morning."

Harry nodded. "Ron's right, but perhaps we should have someone keep guard."

"I'll do it!" I voice piped up, and the trio turned to see the Doctor sat a few feet away with his hand in the air. He didn't fancy a night spent with a sex crazed human after all. He ignored Jack's sour look and sent the young magical three a broad dazzling smile.

"OK," Harry agreed, deciding not to speak up about him listening into their conversation. "It's twelve o'clock now, if you stay on until three thirty, then I'll take over and we'll leave at seven."

With that agreed, everyone headed for the tents except the Doctor, who shuffled closer to the fire and laid back on the ground, head resting on his arms behind him. He kept his eyes open, staring up at the stars.

000

"_It is ready, my Lord." A robed figure informed Harry, bowing at his feet, facing the cold stone floor._

"_Excellent." Harry hissed, not bothering to look at the keeling Death Eater. "You are sure the alien will be unable to detect him?"_

"_Yes, my Lord."_

_Harry nodded. "Stand, we shall do the ritual now, to much time has already been wasted."_

_The Death Eater scrambled to his feet. "Of course, my Lord."_

_Harry left the room, heading down a dark stone corridor lined with a deep red carpet, on either side the walls where decorated with many witches and wizards, all of them bowed to Harry as he walked by, some more reluctantly then others. Although the people in the portraits all looked different, the one similarity to them was the air of superiority, their shoulders carried high, noses in the air._

_Harry continued threw more corridors, similarly decorated, and down a flight of stairs. Finally, he came to a stop outside a plain wooden door. Without a moments hesitation, he flung it open and strode in. Three people were in the centre on the room, and immediately fell into a bow, a chores of "My Lord"'s rang out._

"_Yaxley tells me it is ready." Harry spoke, his voice soft with the ever present hiss. He looked over the three people who'd now stood back up straight. Two he recognised. Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange. The third was a women, slim with long blonde hair and painted blood red nails._

"_Yes, my Lord." The women Harry didn't know answered. She handed him a small object. Harry looked down at it, a small ring engraved with an odd symbol against a green background._

"_Well done, my Death Eater. I am pleased with your work, and Lord Voldemort always rewards his most faithful."_

"_Our loyalty to you is always enough, my Lord." Bellatrix called out, once again sweeping into a bow._

_Harry turned the ring over in his hand, ignoring the women for the time being. "We shall begin."_

"Harry!" With a gasp, Harry shot awake, hand flying to his scare as pain exploded in his head. "Harry, mate, you alright?"

As quick as it had come, the pain had gone, and Harry squinted to see five worried faces stirring at him, Ron by his side, the other looking on front outside the tent. The Doctor handed him his glasses and Harry put them on before answering Ron. "I'm fine, it was my scare. But never mind that, I had another vision, Voldemort, Malfoy, Lestrange and some other women were doing something."

"Doing what Harry?" Hermione asked softly, the worry shown on her face increasing.

"I-I'm not sure, some sort of ritual… there was a ring." Although he was gazing at Hermione, from behind her, Harry saw the Doctor, Jack and Martha exchange quick, worried glanced.

"What sort of ring?" The Doctor asked, an odd sound to his voice. "Can you describe it?"

"I…" Harry thought hard, the dream was already beginning to slip away from him, he tried to concentrate on the ring, but it was no use, he just couldn't remember.


End file.
